


Words Unspoken

by Nayeliq1



Series: Words and Stuff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Poetry, Supernatural (TV) Quotes, attempt at poetry anyway, hope it worked, thoughts and feelings, yeah so I tried to include destiel lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayeliq1/pseuds/Nayeliq1
Summary: I wrote this instead of sleeping and don't know what to do with it so here, have a bad attempt at Destiel poetryMaybe someone will like it...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Words and Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping and don't know what to do with it so here, have a bad attempt at Destiel poetry
> 
> Maybe someone will like it...

_Do you know of my greatest fear, can't you tell?  
This darkest of secrets I can't help but dwell?  
A nightmare in waking, an image I dread  
This monster inside me that keeps being fed  
All those times I let you down - I'm not naive  
Will I fail you again and you'll ask me to leave?_

_Good things do happen, I have to keep trusting  
_ _I'll just wait here then, changing, adjusting  
Hoping beyond hope that you'll ask me to stay   
I'd be by your side, every night, every day  
I'll go with you, watch over you, if you'd want  
Contented in sharing our more profound bond_

_I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition  
You're the one who gripped my heart and grace without permission_

_I did what I did for you deserved to be saved  
The righteous man, they said, your future engraved  
I do what I do for you still to this day  
Though it matters no more what a part you will play  
Whoever you might be predestined to be  
You mean much to everything, but everything to me_

_I told you your problem was you have no faith  
I shouldn't have wondered, you'd just left the grave  
By now I can see how life robbed it from you  
Hurt you, tormented you - and your loved ones, too  
And how could I blame you for losing all hope  
With the struggles and losses that you had to cope?_

_The first moment I laid hand on you in Hell I was lost  
Unsuspecting, bringing you life with my own as the cost_

_I wish I'd been enough for making you see  
With no faith in God, could you've put it in me?  
Don't you see? I threw away my own faith, too  
I'm hunted, I've rebelled, and all of it for you  
I do everything you ask, always come when you call  
Right up to the point when it caused me to fall_

_Those raging emotions, doorways to doubt  
Were thrust upon me, leaving no way out  
My questions unanswered, prayers unheard  
The things I had trusted uncertain and blurred  
You made me lose myself - were you aware?  
Rebuilt me to someone who's able to care_

_Still draped in the flag of Heaven, like a mask, a disguise  
I play charades, pretending indifference, telling them lies_

_My old self, it haunts me, captive and cold  
A soldier to follow, to obey, in their hold  
Blind to your needs and deaf to your prayers  
Solely aware of their voices upstairs  
I don't want to think of the life I'd have led  
If you hadn't freed me to love you instead_

_Forgive me for being ungrateful back then  
Still trying to fathom a life among men  
Overwhelmed by emotion, attacked and scared  
Not yet understanding quite how much I cared  
Not yet understanding the man that you are  
The reasons that drive you, put you behind bars_

_I gave everything for you - This is what you give to me?  
Was this what I rebelled for? Was this who I should be?_

_An angel, a child of the almighty Lord  
Desiring the heart of this man I adored?  
A man plagued by his past, his anger and guilt  
If he could just see all the beauty he built  
I know how you see yourself, broken, at war  
But it's love that drives you - that's who you are_

_You said we're like family, I am your friend  
As if you don't know of my heart in your hand  
I know that you don't, you can't, maybe won't  
Ever be aware of this angel you owned  
This celestial being you taught how to feel  
And yet in the end, I'll know all this was real_

_We are, you are, and so is this love  
Not dictated and forced by my father above  
But there aren't words to be spoken of this  
Damned to stay silent, my secretive bliss  
For the one thing I want, I know I can't have  
Happiness is in being, and knowing he's save_


End file.
